Halo 3: The Ark of The Covenant
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Search for waste as a cartographer.


The Sangheili cruiser and the assault aircraft carrier arrived on the other side of the sliding space portal. The huge structure is below them, just in front of a covenant fleet.

A bridge that cuts into the shadow of intent.

Sangheili Major: "The savage ship. The staggered line! Captain, they are over us, three to one!"

Shipmaster Rtas'Vadum: "That's an equal cruisers, shoot at random! Burn their hybrids!"

ODST and the Marine Corps boarded the battle with John-117. Cut the same cockpit.

Commander Miranda CaseCOM: "The ship of truth did not participate in the attack. He must have gone to the ground!"

Sheriff Major Avery Junior Johnson: "Roger, Ms! We are on him! (To Hocus)."

Hocus nodded and pressed the button on the control. Together with the other six cockroaches, 掉 fell out of the dawn of progress. You can see the huge underside of the shadow of the will fly above the dawn and see that it leaves the bottom of the shadow of the intent. As the spacecraft broke through the Covenant fleet, one of the squadrons was attacked by a 31-type battleship fighter interceptor. Its starboard engine exploded into a flame, rotating out of control and exploding. Other cockroaches pass through without damage. When they entered the atmosphere, the chiefs checked Johnson and Hocus in the cockpit, then returned to the back, and several Marines and ODST sat there, ready to fight.

JohnsonCOM: "We are fine, Hocus?"

HocusCOM: "She is a little cooked, Sergeant... but she will insist."

The chief commander picked up a sniper rifle and hijacked it in the Gulf of Forces.

JohnsonCOM: "Okay. Pop up the incubator!"

The owner broke a magazine into his rifle. The Force Bay hatch opens, revealing a vast desert (in the Co-op, the Arbiter, with a particle beam rifle, stands up from the right side of the Forces Bay and moves to the left). The chief went to the right to sit down.

ODST#1: "This is some point of view."

JohnsonCOM: "Enjoy it as much as possible, Marines. We will be back soon after landing. Priority: Ensure the landing zone for the commander's frigate. Keep your eyes and ears open. We need all Intel We can... no matter where we are."

Falling on the edge of the cliff.

JohnsonCOM: "Stand up, Marines!"

Marine Corps: "Oo-rah!"

JohnsonCOM: "Go, go!"

Installation 00

Sharpshooter.

The supervisor (and the arbitrator, the cooperative) and the two ODST jumped out. The Marine Corps is still on board. Another 鹈鹕 landing, then two soldiers (the 3-4 team cooperative, N'tho'Schaom and Usze'Taham will come from the second squad). As the team moves on, people will see the galaxies in the sky.

ODST#2: "Hey, look at it. In the sky. That's -?"

ODST#1: "Hey, focus! We have work to do."

The Marine Corps occupies a platform overlooking a covenant camp.

The ODST (small captain) decorated with red armor turns to the chief.

ODST leader: "The chieftain, staring at it."

ODST led the team up the mountain.

ODST leader: "There is a good angle."

The team set up a shooting position.

ODST leader: "You shoot the first shot."

The prophet of truth (hologram): "My fearlessness cannot rise. Even if it is now integrated, it will be subtly turned in the guard of this new world. Don't let go before the pagan boat is smashed!"

The chiefs fired and the other players fired. Through tactical advantage and sniper shooting, enemy soldiers are eliminated. The team continues.

ODST#1: "We have more enemies in front of us, move out!"

The team crossed a cave. The Mirage is assembling an air defense battery at the other end.

ODST leader: "They are setting up an AA battery. That will separate the dawn... we will wait for you to shoot."

The team is fighting the enemy. Phantom gave up a battery and fled. In the lowlands, the Covenant soldiers began to retreat. Another phantom dropped a pair of Mgalekgolo. The total length eventually knocked them down and the team continued to go up the mountain, fighting a large group of Unggoy and a Captain Jiralhanae.

CaseCOM: "Emirates, I gave Brutes all I got... but this is a heavyweight battle! Dawn can only get a tonnage for several rounds. Find a place to set her up! "

If the player stops:

ODST#1: "The area is safe, let's move on."

Either

ODST#2: "The Case Commander is counting on us to clear the LZ."

If the player continues to stall:

JohnsonCOM: "Come on, move on. Go, go!"

The structure of the captain and team through the top of the mountain. Walking out of the other side of the structure, they saw a burning sword roaring through the canyon.

Long Sword PilotCOM: "The propeller has disappeared, I can't control it!"

A few seconds later I heard a low rumble.

Some Marines have revealed themselves.

Private first-class chip Dubbo: (whisper) "Flak also got our sly, sir. But before we fell, we found a good LZ. If we can reach our vehicle, we will guide you. go with."

The chiefs and others looked at an area at the bottom of the ledge where they stood. Several Unggoy and Jiralhanae guarded the crashed cockroaches and meerkats, and when the cockroaches were shot down, they might fall. The chief and his allies participated in the covenant patrol and destroyed them.

If the chieftain stays on the smashed scorpion, he can receive radio transmissions of the ongoing space battle above the device.

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Hit them again! Once again! Again!"

Unknown Long Sword PilotCOM: "Locked! Fox, Fox!"

CaseCOM: "Negative, protect you!"

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Now, near completion!"

Unknown Long Sword PilotCOM: "Negative, leave there!"

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Let your cannon roar."

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Broadside! The fool facing our guns!"

CaseCOM: "One to twelve fire cabins. The archers leave."

CaseCOM: "The second point - two contacts at three or eight!"

Long Sword PilotCOM: "Yes. I saw it..."

Rtas'VadumCOM: "No, I will handle it myself."

Unknown Long Sword PilotCOM: "Seraphs, I am six years old!"

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Away from those cruisers!"

CaseCOM: "Understood. Engage those six-winged angels!"

Unknown Long Sword PilotCOM: "Splash one, coming soon."

CaseCOM: "Let the elite handle those cruisers."

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Complete Shield! 夯 Speed!"

Unknown Long Sword PilotCOM: "Laser ignition, disconnect!"

Unknown Long Sword PilotCOM: "I was hit, I was hit!"

CaseCOM: "Look at your fire, watch your fire!"

Unknown Long Sword PilotCOM: "There are no signs of elites, transfer to the carrier. Goodbye, guys."

Unknown Long Sword PilotCOM: "All squadrons, set up! Set up!"

Rtas'VadumCOM: "I am honored for the killing."

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Tell me, point the laser battery."

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Forward laser, fire."

Rtas'VadumCOM: "...burning."

CaseCOM: "Sure, this is a blow."

Rtas'VadumCOM: "They were severely killed."

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Look at its blisters and burns."

CaseCOM: "Charge the MAC. Give me a shooting solution."

Two Brute Prowlers appeared. A Mongolian park and a park near the residents of Jiralhanae jumped out, while the other surrounded the area and opened fire on UN Security Council forces. Once Jiralhanae is all killed, the Marines will be on the shackles and working cats.

Dubbo: "Come on. Let's find LZ. Follow us, sir, always along this canyon."

The team boarded and continued through the canyon, clearing the Covenant patrol and passing the wreckage of the long sword. There is a working warthog nearby and the chief can use it.

The team continued, destroying a small group of covenants camping around the crashed phantom. The transmission of the Jiralhanae battleship can be heard from the phantom.

Commander JiralhanaeCOM: "Nooooo! Hit the carrier! Kill the scorpion and his crew!"

Commander JiralhanaeCOM: "Leave these fools in the bay. Drive the pagan ships through the portal!"

Jiralhanae CommanderCOM: "Their cruisers are mixed with our cruisers! Look at your fire!"

Commander JiralhanaeCOM: "Don't be afraid of the anger of the prophet, because if you fail, I will hide you!"

The commando went to another canyon and built a large Forerunner wall between the cliffs. Fighting through a large enemy force, the team takes it to a higher level, where the covenant forces engage the aggressor sentinel.

ODST#2: "Be careful, sir! Brut will definitely trip the defense system."

The United Nations Security Council and the Sentinel cleared the top floor. The sentinel will not open fire to humans. Johnson's cockroach flew over the wall, hehe.

JohnsonCOM: "Ms. Hocus almost shot her wing. But we found a structure on the other side of the wall. It coincides with Cortana's description of the map room on the first Halo ring. "

KeyesCOM: "A cartographer. Very good. It should help us fix the position of Truth. Protect LZ, then we will pass through that wall."

JohnsonCOM: "Roger. Follow me, Chieftain! LZ is like this."

The sentinel followed Hocus'鹈鹕. The Marines are nervous about their existence.

ODST#1: "Neat little bastards. I hope they will never decide to clean us."

Ocean #1: "Like they don't even see us."

ODST#1: "Oh, they see us all right. They haven't decided how to treat us."

The team and the sentinel continued along another canyon towards the LZ. In the huge Forerunner structure, a pair of Ghosts was eliminated and the power was pressed. Near a cave, they found that two Marines were pinned by a large covenant, including another pair of ghosts (on a higher level, there was a Jiralhanae using a fuel rod gun). Sentinel and Marines cleared the area. The UN Security Council troops met with two Marines.

ODST#1: "LZ goes through this cave, sir. Pay attention to yourself; get contracted heavy armor!"

The team went through the cave. A large covenant unit camped in the next area, including the ghost, ghost, Jiralhanae and the turret operated by Unggoy. After some struggle, the team finally won. On the sandy plateau, two air defense ghosts fired into the sky with fuel rods. The team took out the air defense ghost and any remaining covenants.

JohnsonCOM: "That's done. LZ is very clear."

Either

Ocean #1: "Oo-rah! LZ is very clear!"

Either

ODST#1: "Okay. Tell us what you need."

JohnsonCOM: "Commander? Let her down."

CaseCOM: "Roger, start my decline."

ODST#2 or Dubbo: "Look! Go up! She is here!"

ODST#1: "Is Dawn suitable for the atmosphere?"

ODST#2 or Dubbo: "Guess we will find... Hey! Take the cover!"

UNSC Forward Unto Dawn swooped heavily, dusting, rolling the vehicles and debris from the previous battle and flying over the plateau.

Forward Unto Dawn

Armor.

CaseCOM: "Thank you, Chief. I won't stay there for too long. Come to the back of the frigate."

If the player is away from the rear:

JohnsonCOM: "Come on, chief! Let's see what the commander has in her arsenal..."

The hangar of Dawn landed, revealing three scorpion tanks and a warthog. 343 Guilty Spark has also fallen.

CaseCOM: "Is the elite getting a cartographer's solution?"

JohnsonCOM: "Yes, ma'am, on the other side of the wall. But it is surrounded by Brut's heavy armor."

If the player skips the wall section leading to the cartographer:

CaseCOM: "Johnson, what did the elite discover?"

JohnsonCOM: "The structure on the other side of the wall, Ms. But it is surrounded by Brute's heavy armor."

CaseCOM: "Don't worry; I have a plan. If we can't cross the wall, we will pass it directly. Chief, take a tank and lead the way. If you find any locked doors, Spark will be happy to smash them." open."

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "I will try my best, but I am not familiar with this facility."

JohnsonCOM: "Well, you heard that lady."

The tank and Warthog left Hangar Bay, and Johnson's Pelican withdrew from Gunnery Sergeant Stacker and some of his Marines to requisition the vehicles. Any surviving ODST will be boarded from the first part of the level.

The monitor is near one of the dice.

343 Guilty Spark: "Can I pick a car for you, Reclaimer? This looks very good, despite the original armor."

JohnsonCOM: "The tank is the tank, the light bulb. Choose one, the chief. Go back to the wall. I will help the commander protect the dawn. Then we will see you at the cartographer."

When other Marines rise, the player chooses the vehicle.

JohnsonCOM: "Come on - let's roll!"

Marine Corps: "Oo-rah!"

The team began to move out.

Ghosts and monks pour out from the caves on the cliffs. The scorpion shot at once.

Killing after the team scores:

Gunnery Sergeant StackerCOM: "Hey, how does 90mm tungsten hit you?"

The team destroyed all enemy vehicles.

Navy #2COM: "The tank defeats the ghost!"

A Mgalekgolo hedges out of the cave. The UN Security Council forces destroyed them effortlessly.

Navy #2COM: "The tank beats the hunter!"

On the other side of the cave, Mirage is building an expandable watchtower. If the chief shoots it and destroys the tower:

Navy #2COM: "The tank beats everything! Oh, man! I can do it all day!"

The team returned to the wall and a locked door prevented anyone from entering the Forerunner facility. The phantom, the 25-type machete, the ghost and the machetes, and the armor resistance in the form of various covenant infantry defended it.

StackerCOM: "All armor is formed at the door. The chief, go upstairs; let your robot choose to lock!"

343 Guilty SparkCOM: (Indignant) "Please forgive me? I am 343 Guilty Spark, install monitor 04."

StackerCOM: "Yes, um... you are also a ticket for us to cross this wall. So if you don't mind?"

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "I am happy to help Reclaimer make progress."

The chiefs and the Marines attacked the upper floors of the facility.

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "The material picker, come to the door, others can take one."

If the player waits:

StackerCOM: "We will continue, Chief, you check the upper layer. Make sure we have a path through the wall!"

If the player still does not follow 343 Guilty Spark:

JohnsonCOM: "The armor must go, the chief, you go upstairs, make sure they cross the wall!"

When the owner was raging at the top, the other two tanks and other vehicles met at the lower door, removing the resistance along the way. The chieftain secured the top floor. 343 Guilty Spark arrived at the scene.

343 Guilty Spark: "Be careful; avoid collateral damage! Although the facility looks strong, it is undoubtedly a delicate structure under the façade. (Pause) Strange, because the doorway needs such a strong security protocol. Reclaimer."

Guilty Spark opened the door.

343 Guilty Spark: "We have. Please come with me."

If the player returns to the bottom of the wall:

JohnsonCOM: "Emirates! Go back there and make sure we walk through the wall."

The chief jumped out of the blind and followed Guilty Spark into the security wall. The Marines took the donkey to the lower door.

Inside the structure, the chief met a sentinel. He stared at him as he passed. The monitor opens another door; the escort sentinel follows. Spark takes Chief to a platform overlooking the abyss. The UN Security Council forces gathered on the left side of the abyss and are waiting to cross.

Spark showed Chief to the control panel at the edge of the platform.

343 Guilty Spark: "Here, this team will activate a bridge."

If the player stops:

343 Guilty Spark: "Allow your companions to pass underneath."

If the player is still waiting:

343 Guilty Spark: "Put your hand on the mat, Reclaimer."

The principal activates the group. The bridge immediately lit up. The tank and the piglet passed; Guilty Spark opened another door. You can now access the terminal behind the chief.

343 Guilty Spark: "Great. So!"

Guilty Spark looks at the sentinels and studies their behavioral differences and strangely high levels of security.

343 Guilty Spark: (哼哼) "Suddenly clear! These sentinels tried to refuse to enter the lower floors of the facility. This is a wise decision because Meddles tends to... destructive acquisitions."

CaseCOM: "Good job, chieftain. Connected to our armor on the other side of the wall. Said to the draftsman."

As the chief continued, the building swayed violently. Guilty Spark opens a door to the outside.

343 Guilty Spark: "Come on! Give the cartographer!"

When the chief went out, a huge leg fell to the ground, when the scarab walked past him.

JohnsonCOM: "Look up, Marines! We are in trouble."

A warthog with a M68 Gauss cannon appeared from the rocky area. Hunting for the ghost will kill the gunman. The Warthog driver found the chieftain and pulled it over. In the distance, the other two warthogs have used the heavy armor of the covenant (they are usually destroyed before the chief can help them).

Marine#3 or Dubbo: "Mr. Hog is all you! Let us hit the enemy's armor!"

The headmaster boarded. The warthog returned to the rocky area and encountered more ghosts, infantry and forts. They broke through and made the blind start their attack.

The scorpion appeared from the wall.

StackerCOM: "All armor, formed! Hit the place where they are injured!"

The UN Security Council troops went down the mountain. Enemy Wraith, Chopper, Ghost and Phantom are lined up together.

Female Marines: "Aim at those ghost warriors!"

The tank and the chiefs took out the first two ghost fighters.

StackerCOM: "First line, clear! Move up!"

The tank continued on to the next line of the Ghost, assisted by ghosts and other heavy units. The UN Security Council forces cleared them.

StackerCOM: "Second line, clear! Push forward!"

The Scarab crawls along the side of the Cartographer Building and enters the battlefield.

Marine#4COM: "Scarab is back! This means business!"

StackerCOM: "Bravo, flank and cover! I hope everyone will support the chieftain; he will take it down!"

If the player stops:

StackerCOM: "Get out of the legs, chieftain!"

If the player continues to stall:

StackerCOM: "Remove its legs! Climb the boat!"

If the player still continues to stop:

StackerCOM: "The plating behind it looks very fragile and the light is hard to absorb!"

Either

JohnsonCOM: "The back panel looks very fragile; light it!"

If the player still hasn't removed the Scarab:

Stacker or JohnsonCOM: "Kneeling on the ground, Chieftain!"

The chief moved on the scarab. The tank provides remote cover firepower. The machete tried to assist the scarab, but the tank had super firepower. The chieftain can use the natural terrain of the canyon to jump on the scarab or hurt the legs, forcing the scarab to lower himself.

Chief Beetle's Board of Directors:

JohnsonCOM: "Find the power core, the chief."

In the Scarab, you can hear the sermon of the spread of truth:

Prophet of TruthCOM: "I opened the portal into this sacred place, this place to avoid the fire of Halo, I hope more covenants can follow us. Hey, except for a group of pagans and their demon allies, we are all this. Everything has become a channel. Therefore, for those who are abandoned, we must soothe joy in our hearts."

A group of Kig-Yar, including several shooters, and a Captain Jiralhanae and several Unggoy tried to stop the progress of the chief. The Spartans eliminated them, then reached the back of the Scarab and destroyed its core, then fled before the Scarab exploded. You can see the intent of the shadows entering the extreme distance of the atmosphere.

Once all remaining hostile areas are neutralized:

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Yes, Sparta. I saw an orbital explosion. The fleet of truth was devastated. Find the place where the scammers hide...so I can put my boots on his gums between!"

CaseCOM: "We will soon know, Captain."

The chieftain leads the spire.

JohnsonCOM: "Infantry on the minaret! Mop!"

The chieftain and the rest of the Marines cleared the Covenant infantry on the spire. The Marines maintained their positions.

JohnsonCOM: "Meet the arbiter on the apex, the chief."

If the player stops:

JohnsonCOM: "Chief, Spark found an entrance inside. Follow him in."

The chief took it to the top and Pelican Kilo 023 arrived with Arbiter and two Marines. 343 Guilty Spark is also on the scene.

Thel'Vadam: "Good job, Sparta."

Spark opens the door. The team entered the facility.

Real man does not read the map

Silently.

The team entered a small room with Unggoy's body and the Sentinel wreckage left over from the previous battle. 343 Guilty Spark started to open next door, but could not unlock it.

Ocean #5: "Hey, what is it?"

343 Guilty Spark: "I seem to have crossed the track."

Ocean #5: "Okay, let me see."

When the Marines approached, Guilty Spark faced the Marines and fired a blue laser at him. He screamed in pain and then jumped back.

Thel'Vadam: (panic) "Oracle!"

'Vadam carefully lifted the weapon and carefully walked through Guilty Spark to make the fire flower become awkward.

Ocean #5: "Little bastard messes me!"

343 Guilty Spark: "I don't want you to be hurt."

Ocean #5: (嘀咕) "You have a fun way to show it."

Guilty Spark is back to work. He succeeded.

343 Guilty Spark: "Great! That's it."

Unggoy is sleeping, and Captain Jiralhanae is urinating in the corner of the room. The team decided to adopt a stealth approach.

Thel'Vadam: "Sleeved ru.. Kill them while they sleep."

Navy #5: (whisper) "Emirates, pat them."

They secretly took out the sleeping Unggoy patrol and Jiralhanae urinating on the wall. (Or, they can shoot normally).

343 Guilty Spark: "Come on, Reclaimer. Everything you are looking for is close at hand."

If the player stays in the room and stops:

JohnsonCOM: "Go ahead, Chiefs! We will see you further on the apex. The commander rounds up some air support. They will block any hostile reinforcements, but Brutus is already inside? They are all you. of."

If the player is close to the room where the terminal is located, you can hear 343 Guilty Spark telling a few lines. If someone enters the room or 343 Guilty Spark is hit, he will stop talking.

343 Guilty Spark: "Sincerely apologize. But how -", "The archive is intact?! Then our manufacturer's plan -", "What?", "Foundry?".

The team sneaked into the second part of the facility; the chief met an Unggoy patrol next to a pile of plasma batteries. He eliminated it and then entered the next room, a group of Unggoy were sleeping, and a Jiralhanae was patrolling the slope on the top of the room. Whether it is quiet or not, the team will kill the Covenant forces.

343 Guilty Spark: (Happy) "Your goal is below!"

Either

343 Guilty Spark: "Reclaimer, keep going."

At the third level, Jiralhanae found them and the team was forced to participate. After clearing Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar, the team walked out to a large platform in front of the waterfall. The cartographer's terminal sits on the window sill.

343 Guilty Spark: "Cartographer! Come on, wait for your consent."

Arbiter and Marines continue to watch, while Master Chief activates the cartographer.

After activating the cartographer, a holographic projection of the Milky Way will appear. A small dot outside the Milky Way is marked with a mark.

Justice Judge John-117: (surprised)

"That is... our galaxy. We have surpassed the edge."

343 Guilty Spark: "Exactly, from the center of the galaxy to the eighteenth light year."

The hologram is enlarged to a small point, which becomes a map with 00 installed.

John-117: "What is this place?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Ark."

John-117: "Is this the Ark?"

Spark flew off the console and flew to the top of the hologram.

343 Guilty Spark: "I always thought it was part of the shield installation, but it seems that I am wrong."

John-117: (sarcasically) "That is the first one."

Guilty Spark turned to look at Master Chief.

343 Guilty Spark: "(Smug) is completely absent. Although I have a complete understanding of Installation 04, my manufacturer has wisely limited my understanding of all other strategic facilities. Zoning - just in case I was captured by the flood ""

John-117: "Can you tell me where we are?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Here!"

Highlight a specific area on the hologram.

John-117: "And the truth?"

343 Guilty Spark: "I was scared, near Ark's super-light-speed communication array. Unfortunately, Middler has triggered a barrier; a defensive boundary around the core of the Ark."

In the distance, you can see that the two covenant goddesses were flying by the cartographer. 'Vaddam gave the chieftain a related look. The director went further.

343 Guilty Spark: "This obstacle is hard to be banned... how strange it is for my manufacturer to perform such a comprehensive defense in a single place - (shocked) Oh, mine."

Guilty Spark noticed a huge ring that stood out in purple and surrounded the core of the ark.

John-117: "What is it?"

Before Spark can answer, a contract phantom is close.

Thel'Vadam: "Ghost!"

As 343 Guilty Spark continued to hover on the map, Arbiter and Chief entered the position of the Covenant ship and thought about it.

John-117: "(Emergency) Spark! Move!"

The monitor finally noticed the phantom and flew to the chieftain because 'Vadam started using the covenant ship from the ground. The phantom side shooter responded.

343 Guilty Spark: "We have to cross that obstacle! Or Meddler will ruin it!"

JohnsonCOM: "Emirates, you got a lot of hostile air intrusions! When we took them away, we went back inside."

Banshee made a slow attack on 'Vadam.

Thel'VadamCOM: "Follow Oracle, Sparta."

Arbiter boarded Banshee, killed the Jiralhanae pilot and took control of it.

Thel'VadamCOM: "I will help your sheriff clear the sky."

'Vadam intercepts the phantom (if not destroyed by the chief), it will break and retreat. The arbitrator chased in his banshee. The chief returned to the entrance of the room and a Marine approached him.

Dubbo: "Mr., the team is going to land... level down!"

When the chief returns to the room, the female Marines guarding the door may be killed by plasma grenades. The Covenant reinforcements, led by Jiralhanae War Chieftain, used a separate plasma turret to enter the room. When the chiefs fought with others, 343 Guilty Spark told himself about the original Halo.

343 Guilty Spark: "The agreement stipulates action. If my suspicions are correct, installation is my responsibility... No! I can't make any conclusions."

The chiefs and Marines cleared the covenant's attackers. They left the room down. Jiralhanae Chieftain Cethegus is waiting for them to swing the gravity hammer at the bottom of the lower level.

Cethegus: "The backpack will feast you!"

The chieftain ran outside, leaving a group of Jiralhanae Stalkers to deal with the chief. The stalker deployed the radar jammer and fought the chieftain, but he wiped out everyone. A pair of Kig-Yar entered the room and the chiefs quickly killed them.

JohnsonCOM: "Keep nervous, chieftain! We are on the road!"

The chief went outside, where he discovered that Cethegus communicated with the prophet of truth through a holographic pedestal. Jiralhanae Jumpers gather around Cethegus. The truth ordered Cethegus to cancel the chiefs alone.

Cethegus: "Hit me, I am here!"

Prophet of Truth (hologram): "You must win this battle on your own. Failure will bring a worse fate than death - give up, because we are moving forward. Come out."

The truth ends the communication. Cethegus filed a complaint with the chief, while another Jiralhanae refused to observe the battle.

The chieftain wiped out Cethegus. The Jiralhanae jumper and two Kig-Yar sharpshooters began to act. When the Marines provided remote cover firepower, the Chiefs knocked them down.

Once all enemies are neutralized:

JohnsonCOM: "ETA: Damn very fast! Ready to pick up!"

The chieftain and the Marines met with the cricket.

As Johnson's cockroaches arrived to accept the chiefs (and the arbiter in the cooperative), a large group of sentinels rose. Shocked, the chief proposed his weapon.

John-117: "Commander!"

CaseCOM: "Johnson! Looks very sharp!"

Johnson: (rotating the AIE-486H heavy machine gun) "I understand!"

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "No, don't shoot! They mean we don't hurt! These units have a priority."

Johnson: (a bit annoyed) "Oh, is it? What might it be?"

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "I really can't say... not sure. But if you allow me to find a terminal close to the Core -"

A sentinel came to the chief and checked him. Arbiter interrupted Guilty Spark.

Thel'VadamCOM: "No, Oracle. We must firmly hold the prophets of truth firmly in our sight."

Sentinel closes and rejoins the flock.

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "But what about your construction? Her solution to the flood? With more data, I might -"

Case interrupted.

CaseCOM: "The rights of the arbitrator. We also have priority. Until we kill the truth, stop the ring from firing..."

鹈鹕 CEO. (In the cooperative, 'Vadam will join him.)

CaseCOM: "...nothing else is important."

With the entry of the squad, the sentinel team is getting faster and faster. Lighten to black.

End of level


End file.
